


A Tourist at Pearl Harbor

by Tdreaming87



Category: call me by your name - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: A museum guide at Pearl Harbor meets an actor.





	A Tourist at Pearl Harbor

A tourist of Pearl Harbor. 

“I love my job.” I think myself as I take my second smoke break of the day “Just not today.” I do love being a guide at The Pearl Harbor Museum. Being there and discussing history with visitors is the perfect fit for me. But today was a rough one. I had three tours today, one was a group of unruly third graders who couldn’t give a shit about this historic site. The second was a group of snotty teenagers who also couldn’t give a shit. The third was an old couple who did care providing I spoke loudly enough for their failing ears to here me. I just need a short break to get my head together. I sit on the railing a look out over the harbor. It calms me, of course, it could be the cigarette.  
“Armie?” I hear the distinctive voice of Lola, the museum’s director. “You’re having a break?” she asks as she approaches.  
“Yep.” I say, still looking at the water.  
“I need to ask you for a favor.” She says, leaning against the railing. She continues before I can say no.  
“I was contacted by an agent for a young actor who is set to play a World War II navy officer and he would like to be more educated about the subject and asked if we would give him a private tour of the museum. I know we are typically closed on Sundays, but tomorrow is the only the time this guy has can do it. Would you help me out and give him, Tim is his name, a tour? Please.” She adds with a begging grin.   
“Why me?” I ask. “There are eight other docents here.” I really did not want to work tomorrow. My wife and kids are away for the week and I was very much looking forward to quite day to myself.  
“Because you’re the best.” She says, and I know she is sincere. “Besides don’t you want to be the one to give him the best information, so he gets it right?”  
Damnit. She’s right.   
“Okay. I’ll do it”

The next day I arrive at 10 am and the museum is dark and quiet. I’m not used go being here without people milling around. It’s a bit spooky. Lola is waiting by the first exhibit with, who I assume, is the actor.  
“Tim, this is your tour guide and Pearl Harbor expert Armie.” Lola says by what of introduction.   
“Hi.” He says. “I’m Tim.” I shake his hand and I’m struck by his face. He looks at me with clear green eyes. His face is delicate.   
“Wow, you’re tall.” He says.   
“You noticed.” I say, letting go of his hand.   
“Well, usually, at six feet, I’m the tallest person in the room.”  
We both laugh. I was not prepared to like this guy. I wanted to hate him for making me work on a Sunday. And I have a general disdain for movie makers and actors who always seem to screw up historical stories. But I really liked his guy. There was something about him. An openness that you don’t normally find in people. It’s been a long time since I was attracted to another man. A dozen years at least, but I was attracted to his kid. It scared me a bit. But he’s so beautiful. 

During the tour he listens intently and genuinely seems interested. He asks thoughtful questions and I think he will be might be interested in portraying a navy solider accurately. The tour takes longer than a normal tour I would give to the public, but I find myself wanting to be in his company. Four hours later, we are at the last exhibit.   
“Thanks man.” He says. “That was very informative, and I feel like I know how to play this character properly. You know a lot.”  
“Thank you. I hoped I could give you the best information.”  
“Hey, I can I have you phone number?” He asks, looking the floor. Is he embarrassed to ask me this? “You know... In case I have more questions or something.”   
“Sure.” I say and we exchange phones. It excites me to know that he might call me. “I’d be happy to answer any questions you might think of.”  
“Thanks again. I have to catch a plane.” We shake hands again and he walks away. I stand there for a few minutes, watching him get a car that’s waiting for him. I know I will be thinking about his face for a long time. How can you forget a face like that?


End file.
